Pains of a Veela's family
by Kindred01
Summary: part of Pains of a Veela's family world. set just after just left the Ministry with Luicus. HP/LM
1. Chapter 1

The Death Eaters were quick stunning them and knocking them out leaving them on the floor where they stood. Luicus walked out of the Ministry carrying hid sleeping mate careful, the other Death Eater watching "Is there a reason why you are not taking the brat to the Dark Lord?" one asked, Luicus turned to look at the Death Eater walking slightly behind him

"Do you have rats in your brain? Harry Potter is my mate and if any of you harm him, touch him or saying anything to upset him I will cut you open while you still breath and pour fire ants into your body and let them eat you." He warn

"Sorry Lord Malfoy." The Death Eater said as he saw the blonde Veela give him a death glare.

Ron, Ginny and the others were found not long after by Auras looking for them after the sign of the dark mark was raised above the Ministry, Ron was the first to come and spoke to the auras "Ron what happen?" Arthur asked

"HARRY THE BLOODY TRAITOR HE WALKED RIGHT OVER TO MALFOY!" Ron yelled, the Auras looked at the other children

"Is this true?" Kingsley asked the other

"YES!" Ginny yelled

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled as he wiped the tears from her face "Malfoy is a veela and Harry is his mate, he had no choice he can't go against him." She said as she pulled a blanket it around her more

"She right we can't do anything." Kingsley said, Ron looked at him and stood up

"WHAT HE LET A DEATH EATER FUCK HIM AND KNOCK HIM WE CAN'T DO SHIT, HE LEFT US HE LET THOSE DEATH EATERS ZIP US!"

"They stun us; they could have just killed us." Luna said as she wiped her hand on her legs

"HARRY POTTER IS NOTHING BUT A WHORE!" Ron yelled, this earned him a slap from his father

"Ron your mother and I though you better than that, you know about Veela if I hear you use words like that again you will be out of the family." Arthur said

"But dad…"

"No buts Ron, now come on I will take you back to Hogwarts.

Back at the school Hermione goes to her dorm room and sit's on her bed, she pulls a pillow up to her chest and then saw the letter, she picked it up and open the letter up and started to read it,_ 'Dear Hermione, I'm sorry what's going to happen, I'm not sure what is going to happen. I can tell you it started when I was 12 everything starts at that point you know how I first saw Lucius I thought that he as a snob git but my chest tighten and my head felt funny I didn't know why. Later h attack me after the Chamber that is when I learn he was a Vleea, Remus knew he caught Luicus biting me in the third year, he told me that I was Luicus mate and that my feelings will change and grow for him. In the 4 year I was hit by the killing curse course again in the grave yard and the Voldemort rose, and you know about the about this year. I fully mated with him and then a few months later become pregnant with mate's child and then Dumbledore threaten to kill my baby I was running out of choices, Luicus left because I am still too young and Dumbledore would use that against him against_...' She looked at the letter over and over again wiping her eyes, she then stands up and walks down the stair to where she found Ron and Ginny yelling at Neville and Luna.

They turned to her "Harry left a letter." She said, looking at them, Ginny tried to snatched the letter of her but Hermione pulled it out of her grasp

"Please read it Hermione." Luna asks, Hermione clears her throat as she reads the last part of the letter.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you but it was safer for every on not to know about Lucius or my baby, I don't trust Dumbledore anymore and nether should you, he wanted to kill an unborn child because it does not fit his plans. I hope that you can forgive me when we met again you will stand by me and my husband 'in 2 years', both Remus and Sirius are fine. I love you Moine and the other and I hope you all understand how hard it has been. Love Harry, P.S Draco isn't too bad." She read it out to Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville, Ron and looked sick and Ginny was on the floor crying "WHAT THE HELL DID HE MEAN DRACO ISN'T TO BAD! HE'S LOST IT BLOODLY LOST IT!" Ron yelled

"Harry can't go against his mate Ron." Hermione said

"Well I don't bloody care, the git is a turn coat, and he shagged a fucking Death Eater and now up the duff with him." 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' Ron jumped as he held his head and looked around to see Fred and George looking like they could murder him

"Are you so far stuffed up your arse Ron, Harry has been like a brother to you and to us, and you treat him like he is the…"

"Dark Lord's spawn." Fred said

"Thank you Fred, Harry is our little brother how you dare treat him like this!" George

"How can you side with him over your own flesh and blood?" Ginny sobbed as she stood with Ron

"It was easy really." Fred said

"Yeah this small cute dark hair lost boy." George added

"Enough if you want to side with turn coat then you are all as bad as him." Ron said walking away with Ginny. Hermione was in tears as she watched Ron walk away Neville was gob smack

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Ron has been a green eyes monster since Harry has been mated to a Veela and been a really arse hole since Harry was marked by a Malfoy." The bush hair witch sniffed as let the twins pull her into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort looked at the sleeping form in Luicus arms, he walked towards the them and looked down at the boy and moved Luicus cloak a side and looked down to the bump "May may Luicus you have been a busy boy, how far along is he?"

"About 4 month nearing 5." The blonde said with a proud smile, the Dark Lord smiled at Luicus and nods and looks back at the man

"Very well take your mate to your home." Luicus nods before he started to move before looking back at the Dark Lord

"What about my mates love one?" he asked, Voldemort tilts his head and looked at him "He will feel very broken if his only family are taken from …" Voldemort put up his hand to stop him from talking Luicus as silent

"Alright take them from the cells and into your home, but if those two start getting in the way of my goal I will kill them away." Luicus nodded

"Of course my lord, I will make it clear to all parties." He said as he started to walk away out of the room.

Remus looked around the new room him and Sirius was given "Well it' better than the other place." Sirius ground and puffed as he walked around sneering at the green and sliver walls

"It's a snake house!" Sirius growled as he turned to Remus who was sat on the bed

"We don't have much of a choice Sirius I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't have let us out if he didn't think we would behave."Remus said to him, the dark hair man made a face as he fell into a chair and looked at the wolf on the bed

"I still don't like it."

"It's for Harry." Remus said calmly, Sirius sighed and ran his hand down his face

"For Harry." Sirius repeated

"I'm glad you see that Sirius." Both men look up to see Luicus standing there with Harry in front of him rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Harry!" Sirius called out, the teen looked up to him and then ran over to him and hugged him tightly "What's wrong cub?" The dark hair man asked rubbing his back as he felt the teen shudder "What did you do to him Malfoy!" Sirius growled as he stood up holding Harry.

"I did nothing to him…I wouldn't harm my mate. I think you will find that the Dark Lord sent Harry images of you being beaten, battered and bruised and he is just happy that you are okay." Luicus said, Sirius sat on the bed next to Remus and frowned

"Cub I'm okay, me and Remus are okay and were not leaving you any time soon." The dark hair man said to him, Harry nodded and wiped his eyes as he looked up at Sirius and Remus

"I know I'm sorry."

"Don't be cub." Remus told him. Luicus watched them for a moment before he coughed making them look at him

"I had to ruin this but I have to warn you my Lord has let you go free and as long as you two don't interfere in his goals you will remind free, if you brake it you will be taking back to the cells." Harry's eyes widen in fear as he sat there holding onto Remus and Sirius arms shaking his head

"Calm yourself pup, me and the old man are not going anywhere away from you, well will stay here and love you and your child."


	3. Chapter 3

At 5 months pregnant started to feel more tired than normal, he thought it was because of the baby but now he isn't so sure any more. "Harry love are you alright?" Luicus asked as he warped his arms around his young mate and touched his bump "Your cold?" The blonde said looking at him

"I'm always feeling the cold Luicus and I am just tried." He said, battering his hands out the ways

"I think you should miss this meeting out and speak to your midwife or a healer." He said

"No no I want to come to this meeting, I can't put it off meeting old snake face can I." Harry said with a sigh

"Yes you can, you're under my care love I can tell old snake face to sit and spin if I wanted." Harry smiled at him and closed his eyes

"Lu I will see Stella after the meeting."

"Ummmm alright."

Later at the meeting Harry was sitting with Luicus as Remus and Sirius was on his right listening to what is going to happen to the school, Harry bite his lip feeling worst than ever that he stood up making everyone in the room look at him "Harry love?" Luicus asked

"I...I think I need to see the midwife now." He said as his knees buckle, Remus was quick and caught Harry before he fell to the stone floor. Laying him down on the sofa Sirius had his wand pointed to the two Dark Wizards "What have you done to him!" Sirius yelled.

Lucius felt the heat drain from his body and his magic as he force himself to stand "I haven't done anything; I have no interest in Harry or his child." Voldemort hissed as he watched Remus waved his wand over him the wolf touched Harry's cheek and gasped

"He's freezing?" The wolf said. Sirius looked at him wide eyes as he kept his wand pointed to the other two "Sirius put your wand down they didn't do anything, his magical core his being drained." The wolf said

"By the baby?" Luicus asked as he moved closer to them, feeling his own magic being depleted

"No someone else." Remus said. Voldemort walked over to the unconscious teen, Sirius waved his wand over Harry and frowned as well

"Oh god it's been going on for a while."

"Let me." Voldemort said "The same happen to me when I went to Hogwarts, it was only when I was 19 I found out that Dumbledore has been living of my magic."

"Can you remove it?" Luicus asked fall most passing out, Sirius grabbed the blonde and helped him sit down.

The dark hair man looked at the blonde and frowned "Merlin you look like shit." Sirius said as he watched Luicus lay back against the chair, the blonde gave him a weak smiled

"I am giving my magic to Harry to keep him alive, it's draining me." He said as he sat here as he looked to Voldemort again "Can you remove it?" He asked again

"Yes, but I think it's best to get Severus here with some potions he can give to both of you. Voldemort said, Sirius looked to Remus and the wolf nodded to him letting him run off to fire call Severus.

Later Harry was sound asleep the drain on his magic was being stripped away, Snape had given both Harry and Luicus potions to help build their core back up "Will Harry be alright?" Luicus asked

"He will be fine; just don't let him do many spells for until the baby is born, his magical core will restore quickly after the child is born, but with the help the potions and the magical drain with help greatly with that." Snape said as he left 8 little blue bottles for Harry and 4 for Luicus

"Thank you Snape." Sirius said as he looked down at Harry

"Ummm."The man said as he stood back up "Just make sure the brat doesn't do anything stupid." He said as he and Luicus walked out the room.

Dumbledore held the object that he used to hold Harry's magic that he was draining, he smiled as he felt the boy's magic fill his depleting core, but when the object exploded in his hand "Ahhh what the…" He yelled and he held his hand feeling the shards of glass embed into his hand. "That little…how could have they figured out what I was doing?" He cursed himself as h tried to heal his hand but found that the wounds wouldn't heal. He walked over to the fire place and threw the green powder into the fire "SNAPE GET IN HERE NOW!" The old man screamed.

The potion master stepped though the fire place brushing his robes "What is it Dumbledore I am tired." He hissed as he looked at the old man holding his hand "What did you do?" He asked him as he took the old liver spotted hand, Dumbledore hissed at him and pulled his hand away

"Try to remember who is your master here Severus." Snape looked at him cocking his head to the side as he took the hand again squeezing a little tighter

"And try to remember Albus who can change sides at a moment notices." Snape hissed as he looked back at the hand seeing start to turn black where shards of glass but the hand

"Can you fix this?" He snapped

"No I can slow the effects down, what were you doing?" Snape hissed as he got his wand out

"I was trying to find away to get Harry back here." He said, Snape looked at him and knew he was on about the Magic drain from the young boy, and then he wondered how long has he been using other's magic to stay alive "Severus are you listening to me."

"No." He said as he dropped the hand "It's a black lash of powerful magic, I would say mixed magic really unstable to be doing something like that the object you were using must have been over taxed by it." Dumbledore looked at Snape

"I was draining Harry's magical core, I hopped it would have Malfoy bring him back here." …Really…Snape thought

"Ummm well you got it wrong…again, I will have a potion made to stop the pain but that is all I can do." Snape said as he turned to the fire place and left.


End file.
